Corazón Indomable (Nathaniel x Sucrette)
by Hikari Ainsworth
Summary: Después de que Sucrette descubriera a Nathaniel todo golpeado en los vestuarios, intentará que él la perdone pero...¿Será tan fácil? y lo más importante...¿Cómo surgirá el amor entre ellos dos?


¡Espero que les guste!

Advertencia: Hay una pequeña parte con lemmon pero no se preocupen que no es nada del otro mundo NO hay palabras que no puedan leer personas de 12 o 13 años jajaja.

''Corazón indomable''

(POV Nathaniel)

La directora me había llamado para que fuera a la sala de profesores según ella por algo ''Importante'' seguramente que había perdido a su chucho y quería que el ''Delegado principal'' lo encontrara. Obviamente tenía que hacerlo si no la odiosa vieja se lo diría a mí padre y este último me daría golpes…Quisiese o no tenía que hacerlo si no quería acabar en el hospital con el brazo roto o algo peor. A ojos externos era simplemente ''El lame botas'' de la directora, el que le hacía todo solo para quedar bien, pero a las personas que de verdad le importaba sabían que no era por eso, y ese es el grupo en el que está mi querida Sucrette, esa chiquilla de ojos grises, rubia con un rostro angelical que me hacía olvidar todos mis problemas era la única que sabía de mi verdadero mundo, de mi verdadero yo, un estúpido al que su padre le pega por cualquier idiotez, que siempre hace todo lo que le mandaban y aún así siempre es el malo de la película, el que siempre intenta rehuir los problemas pero siempre acaba involucrado en alguno de ellos.

Hacía más o menos 1 semana desde que Sucrette me había descubierto los intensos y duros golpes que me había propinado mi padre después de haber llegado un poco tarde por una reunión con los profesores. Fue por una parte mí culpa y por otra parte la suya, mí culpa por no haber cerrado la puerta de los vestuarios y de ella por ser tan…tan…aghh…tan ella…me había seguido hasta los vestuarios solo ''según ella'' para cambiarse solo que se confundió de vestuario, se quedo estupefacta cuando vio las marcas purpura de mi espalda y pecho.

Ese día discutí muy acaloradamente con ella no porque me siguiese sino por el orgullo de que me viera así, todo magullado lleno de heridas, a mí, a un chico de 18 años que tenía que valerse por sí mismo.

(Flash back)

-A ver, Nathaniel, formaras parte del equipo de baloncesto mixto, y iras con Sucrette y... ¿Castiel? ... ¿Dónde está?

-Que pregunta…Como si no lo supiera-Comento de forma burlona Kim.

-Señor Boris, Castiel se ha saltado la clase de gimnasia si quiere puedo ir solo con Nath para no darle mucho trabajo en buscar otra pareja-Sucrette no dejaba su lado educado y simpático en ningún momento, era eso lo que me gustaba de ella, bueno una parte de lo que me gustaba de ella porque en realidad me encantaba todo.

-¡Muchas gracias señorita Sucrette es usted muy amable!-El profesor le lanzó una de sus típicas sonrisas y después un guiño que me hizo perder los papeles.

-¿Empezamos ya?-Dije con un tono serio.

-Claro, colóquense en la cancha ¡Y vosotros en las gradas!

El partido fue interesante, se podría decir así…Sucrette era buena en el baloncesto, ganamos gracias a ella la verdad. Después de unos 45 minutos terminamos el partido y Boris nos dijo que fuésemos a cambiarnos y a ducharnos los que quisieran.

-Nath ¿Me esperas luego?-La voz de Melody me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento Melody pero es que había quedado con Sucrette para estudiar, en otra ocasión ¿Vale?

-Oh…eh…claro…-Melody miro de mal modo a Sucrette que estaba con Lyssandro hablando cerca de las gradas. Y después se acercó a mí.

-Que…Que lo paséis bien…-Se fue con Iris hacía fuera del patio ya que ellas dos ya se habían cambiado antes.

Me dirigí al vestuario de chicos, ya estaba empezando a cambiarme cuando un grito agudo interrumpió mi tarea y al girarme ahí estaba Sucrette con cara de pánico y sorpresa a la vez al verme esas marcas purpura y al enterarse de lo despistada que era…

-¿¡Sucrette!? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Largo!

-¡¿N-Nath que te ha pasado!?-Se intentó acercar a mí pero yo retrocedí.

-¡Eso no te importa! ¿¡Eres idiota o qué te pasa!? ¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-Di un fuerte golpe en la taquilla que estaba a mí derecha, estaba tan enfadado que seguro que estaba rojo. El golpe pareció asustarle pero sin embargo siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para pegarme una bofetada.

-¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! ¡Primero te vas a tranquilizar y a dejar de insultarme y cuando ya lo hayas hecho vas a contarme de que mierda son esas marcas joder! – Vaya, si que la había hecho enojar ¿Dónde estaba la Sucrette tranquila, con modales que nunca se enfadaba?

-¡Qué me contestes de una vez!-Esta vez su voz sonó entrecortada ya que unas lágrimas le invadieron sus preciosos ojos color plata y le obligo a respirar profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse un poco.

Yo estaba en shock, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando la chiquilla salió corriendo con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y con sus puños cerrados de la rabia.

-Sucrette…-Fue lo único que salió de mí…Apenas un murmullo que ni si quiera yo pude escuchar…Porque…en cierto modo…Me dolía más que Sucrette llorase por mí culpa que haber recibido todos esos golpes por parte de la persona que más me debería querer en la vida.

(Fin del Flash Back)

(POV Sucrette)

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Nath desde lo que pasó en el vestuario…Yo…Me asusté de verdad por él…El solo pensar que le habían hecho daño… A ese chico tan tierno con ojos miel tan dulces como su personalidad…El solo pensar que esa bella piel tan blanca, tan delicada se había pintado de un color violeta claro…Me volvía loca el solo pensar que mí querido Nath esté pasando por eso…Y ni si quiera sabía quién le había hecho tal cosa, primero pensé que era Castiel como pasó con el justificante de ausencia pero Castiel no sería capad de eso, ni en broma, en el fondo, muyyyyy en el fondo Castiel tenía un buen corazón y era capad de preocuparse de los demás, así que esa opción quedaba descartada. Creo que le voy a preguntar a Amber, seguro que ella sabe algo aun que seguramente lo único que hará será mandarme paseo después de robarme mi dinero…

(POV Nathaniel)

Fui a la sala de los profesores donde la ''tierna'' directora me había ordenado que fuese.

Me senté en uno de los sofás que había a esperarla pero como de costumbre la señora apareció a la media hora después porque según ella su perro reclamaba demasiada atención… ¡Ahgg como odio a esa vieja y a su chucho! ¡Y encima tengo que aguantar sus continuos gruñidos! Y esos va por los dos…

-¡Señorito Nathaniel!-La voz de la directora casi me mata de un susto…y di un breve salto en el sillón.

-Hola señora directora ¿Para qué me necesitaba?

-Veras Nathaniel…-Hizo una pausa para sentarse a mí lado- Se que ya haces mucho para el instituto y en verdad te lo agradezco mucho pero necesito que me hagas otro favor…-Sacó su típica sonrisa para convencerme y siguió explicándome que era eso que me tenía que pedir.-Bueno necesito que hagas unas tutorías a una chica llamada Sucrette ¿La conoces verdad?

Me quede un momento analizando la frase, ¿Había dicho Sucrette?, me sorprendía el hecho de que ella necesitase una tutoría. Pero bueno, así podría arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Si señora la conozca, va a mí clase.

-Lo suponía, los he visto muchas veces juntos, hacen muy buena pareja ¿No crees?

Aquello me hizo ruborizar…Y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que negarlo, pero rezaba porque eso fuera verdad, la amaba tanto… -No…no creo…En fin decía que tenía que darle unas tutorías… ¿Cuándo serían? ¿Y dónde?

-Pues serían al final de clases… sobre las 18:30…Si, esa hora estará bien y en la clase número 30…Ya he avisado a tus padres que llegarías tarde así que no habrá ningún problema, ya te puedes ir y otra vez…Gracias…-Se levantó y dejo a Kiki en una cestita de color café con muchos juguetes, como podéis imaginar trataba mejor a su perro que a una persona humana.

(Después de clases, al inicio de las tutorías)

Me encontraba sumergido en mi mundo revisando unos justificantes de ausencia del señorito Castiel, como no, tenía más de 30 ahí mismo sin firmar, me daba tanta pereza tener que pedirle que los firmara…pero ¡qué demonios! ¡llego tarde a las tutorías con Sucrette!

Salí corriendo de la sala de delegados pero cuando llegué fue mi gran sorpresa ver que Sucrette aún no había llegado, había corrido para nada, en fin, así tendría tiempo de ordenar un poco mi mochila y los demás justificantes… que eran muchos…

(POV Sucrette)

Anduve por los pasillos varios minutos hasta que por fin di con la pija de Amber que estaba con sus amigas en un rincón del pasillo del fondo, me acerqué a ellas y no tardaron en darse cuenta de mí presencia.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí marginada? ¿Acaso mi hermano te dio calabazas y ahora no sabes con quién ir?-Las tres se rieron.

-Amber necesito hablar contigo, serán 5 minutos por favor…-Será mejor tratarla bien o no me dirá nada…

-Vaya, que seriedad, está bien, pero que sea rápido no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo…Chicas ¿Podrían dejarnos solas?

-¡Claro!-Las dos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Amber necesito hablar contigo de tu hermano…Necesito preguntarte una cosa…

-Bueno pues habla chiquilla no te quedes callada como una muda ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo que perder.-¡Ahgg como la odio!

-Está bien…Seré clara…El otro día…En el vestuario…Me confundí y entre en el de los chicos y.-Me interrumpió.

-¡Jajajaja no me digas que viste a Nath desnudo y ahora estas traumada!-¿Eh? ¡Que! ¡Esta chica está mal!

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Solo vi su espalda..Y estaba…Llena de moretones…Por favor Amber estoy muy preocupada necesito saber que le ha pasado yo…-Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez cuando unas imágenes de Nath golpeado llegaron a mí mente…Era lo que me faltaba que Amber me viese llorar, ya tenía otra cosa para chantajearme…Pero…Me sorprendí mucho cuando levanté la vista y la de Amber miraba a otro lado también con lágrimas nunca la había visto así…

-Fue…Mi padre…El lo golpea cada día, siempre que bebe más de la cuenta o Nath llega tarde por quedarse más tiempo de lo normal…Siempre pasa lo mismo…Y yo…Yo…No sé qué hacer…Mi padre es demasiado fuerte, la última vez que quise proteger a mí hermano acabe en el hospital con un brazo roto, y mi madre no movió ni un musculo para ayudarnos, se quedo solo mirando la escena como si fuera una película.-Su voz era entrecortada por el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa que sentía, sabía lo que dolía porque yo también lo sentía, lo único que hice fue abrazarla…Si abrazarla, porque aunque nos odiáramos también sentía empatía con ella y tampoco era tan mala para dejarla llorando mientras que ella se había sincerado conmigo.

Pasaron 5 minutos, en los que ella y yo compartíamos lágrimas, pero poco a poco nos fuimos calmando y dejamos todo rastro de amargura y odio y lo convertimos en algo bueno.

-Gracias Sucrette.-Se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y después me sonrió.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté algo confusa.

-Porque me alegra que vaya a tener una cuñada tan buena jajajaja.-Soltó una carcajada.

-No creo, Nathaniel no me tiene en su lista, ¿Para qué irse conmigo si tiene a Melody? que es una chica muy guapa y amable…-Desvié la mirada un poco triste.

-Jajaja no creo que Nath prefiera a Melody que a ti solo hay que ver cómo te mira, bueno, yo me voy, adiós.-Se fue no sin antes darme un abrazo.-Ya verás como todo cambia.-Susurró en mí oído, después se separó y se fue con Li y con Charlotte que la miraban confusas y sorprendidas.

(POV Nathaniel)

Me encontraba en una de las sillas de la inmensa habitación en la que habíamos quedado Sucrette y yo, la verdad tardaba mucho y me estaba empezando a preocupar porque ella siempre es puntual y no llega tarde salvo que pase algo muy importante. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando de pronto sonó como si alguien llamase a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a Sucrette tan hermosa como siempre, aunque…Esta vez…Su rostro parecía…Entre confuso y triste pero no me atreví a preguntarle porque sinceramente me daba miedo la respuesta.

-Hola Nath... ¿Eres tú el que me vas a dar la tutoría?-Dijo mientras se sentaba a mí lado.

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que querías que te aclarara?

-Pues es que tengo muchos problemas con matemáticas… ¿Me podrías ayudar?

-¡Claro! Abre tu libro y tú cuaderno y yo te resolveré las dudas que tengas.-Acto seguido la muchacha de ojos plateados hizo lo que le pedí no sin antes dedicarme una de sus típicas sonrisas.

/Después de un rato\

-Pues creo que esto ya está, se te ha dado bastante bien, no sé por qué te veías tan agobiada.-Solté una pequeña risa y ella sonrió al verme reír.

-¿Qué pasa Sucrette? ¿Por qué sonríes así?

-No es nada, no te preocupes, de nuevo muchas gracias.-Se acercó a mí y dio un tierno beso a mí mejilla haciendo que me ruborizase al sentir esos tersos y suaves labios en mi piel.

-E-Esto debo irme…-Cogí con rapidez todas mis cosas y me dispuse a salir cuando un murmullo de Sucrette me detuvo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Me giré y pude ver que Sucrette me miraba con una tristeza infinita, el dolor de su mirada era intenso y de algún modo sabía que yo era el culpable.

-Nath sé la verdad…Lo de tus golp-La interrumpí.

-¡Otra vez empiezas con eso! ¡Ya te he dicho que lo dejes estar!-En ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho… ¿Enserio sabía todo?-Espera… ¿Has dicho que…? ¡¿Qué sabes de eso!?-Pregunté nervioso, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando la chica me abrazó pegando todo su rostro en mi pecho y yo no me pude resistir a apresarla con mis brazos haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

-¡Nath por favor cuéntame la verdad! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Pero quiero ver que confías en mí! ¡So-Solo pido eso…!-Golpeó con su mano derecha mi pecho en señal de que hablara de una vez.- ¡Qué me lo expliques Nath!-Se separó de mí y dejó que tomara aire para después empezar a contar esa historia que me torturaba cada minuto de mí vida.

(POV Sucrette)

No podía creer lo que oía, lo que más me dolía es que Nath hablaba como si no pasase nada, como si se lo mereciera, lo amaba, me dolía verle así…Era superior a mí, quería besarlo, quería que fuésemos novios que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y pudiéramos despertar pero no, esta era la realidad, él y yo, juntos, en un mundo que no nos comprendía, había algo que me ataba a Nath y eso era el amor que inspiraba a él. No lo pude evitar y me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas.

-Nath…t-te a-amo… ¡Te amo! –Levanté el rostro y le di un beso en los labios a Nath, al principio pensé que me rechazaría y en el momento en el que me iba a separar él empezó a corresponder el beso atrayéndome más hacía él sujetándome de la cintura. Cuando por fin nos separamos nos dedicamos una tierna sonrisa acompañada de pequeños besos hasta que por fin pudimos coger un poco de aire y hablar.

-Nath no quiero que vayas a tú casa, no quiero que vayas con él…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No me queda otra Sucrette, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir…

-Te equivocas, sabes que en mí apartamento vivo yo sola, además no tengo ningún problema en convivir contigo, vente a vivir conmigo Nath, no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño.-Le doy un abrazo y me acurruco en su pecho.

-Está bien Sucrette, te amo…-Nos dimos otro beso y salimos del instituto agarrados de la mano hasta que llegamos a mí apartamento que estaba a un par de calles desde allí. Había algunos chicos fumando y bebiendo y por miedo a que me pasara algo Nath me cargó en brazos estilo nupcial y cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa tuve que hacer un movimiento para poder sacar la llave y abrir.

-Te quiero Su.-Me volvió a besar en los labios y me tumbó en la cama, después se recostó encima de mí y empezó a besarme, primero rápido para después volverlos lentos y profundos. Ambos nos deseábamos, deseábamos poseer y tener el cuerpo del otro completamente. Fuimos quitándonos la ropa hasta que quedamos piel con piel, sin secretos, solo él y yo, un hombre y una mujer que se amaban. Esa noche hicimos el amor tantas veces como fue posible con el testigo mudo de una hermosa luna que lo contempló todo desde el hermoso cielo.

Fin.


End file.
